Te perdono
by Ilove'S
Summary: De como la piel expresa los sentimientos mejor que las palabras.
**Disclaimer: los personajes mencionados en esta historia pertenecen a L.J Smith y** **The CW Television Network.**

 **Advertencias: este fic contiene lemmon algo explícito, recomiendo que si eres una persona susceptible te abstengas de leer.**

 **Me animé a una historia sobre esta pareja porque a pesar de todos los problemitas de ira que puedan tener ¡ME ENCANTAN! Son perfectas juntas, así que espero lo disfruten. Agradezco mucho a todos los que lean, y si es posible me encantaría leer sus opiniones ¿que dicen eh? ¿me dejan un reviews? Me ayudarían a mejorar mi escritura :3**

 _ **Besotes**_

 _ **B~**_

* * *

Una joven se encontraba sentada sobre su cama observando fijamente un dibujo, mientras una lágrima le recorría la mejilla. Afuera, en el campus de la Universidad de Whitmore, el sol coronaba un radiante día en el que todos los alumnos iban y venían disfrutando de sus momentos libres, ausentes del peligro que los acechaba. Sin embargo Nora no se encontraba de humor para ninguna masacre.

Despreciada, incomprendida e ignorada por su madre. Su aquelarre le dio la espalda y no supieron ver más allá de sus "problemas", los verdaderos dones que poseía.

Una bella niña de cabellos negros y ondulados, con ojos color verde y una resplandeciente sonrisa se reflejaba en aquel retrato hecho a mano sobre lienzo. A su familia debe de haberle costado una fortuna aquel cuadro, pero el dinero jamás fue su problema. Sin embargo, sí lo era el hecho de que su joven hija, su única descendiente no fuera poseedora de magia al igual que ellos. A decir verdad, si tenía el don de la magia, sólo que de una forma un tanto diferente. Nora podía, literalmente, robar la magia a otra persona u objeto con sólo tocarla. Porque ella, carente de cualquier habilidad sobrenatural, absorbía la magia que su cuerpo necesitaba.

La pintura era el único recuerdo tangible de su antigua vida, y lo conservaba sólo por capricho y temor a desprenderse de ella, incluso aunque la mayoría de los recuerdos le causaran dolor. No podía creer como el tiempo se pasaba volando cuando se es inmortal, y sin embargo las situaciones pueden conservarse muy vívidas en la mente. Casi un siglo y medio había pasado, y se sentía tan devastada como cuando los Géminis la exiliaron.

La muerte de Lilly Salvatore fue un golpe muy duro que demuestra, paradójicamente, que la inmortalidad no está exenta de desgracias mortales. Ella fue la madre que perdió, la que apoyó sus elecciones sin cuestionarla ni repudiarla, y ahora estaba nuevamente sola a la deriva de un mundo totalmente nuevo.

– Siempre digo que fuiste una niña preciosa – comentó una voz a las espaldas de Nora – y una preciosa mujer ahora – la ojiverde prefirió no responder. Aún estaba muy enojada porque Mary Louise había confiado en Julian, y puso en duda la terrible historia de Valerie – Mírame por favor, dime algo al menos – insistió la rubia.

– ¿Cómo has sabido en dónde estaba? – cuestionó.

– ¿Eso es lo único que te importa Nora?

– No creo que tenga algo para decirte – sentenció la aludida – he bloqueado los hechizos localizadores ¿cómo me has encontrado? – insistió.

– Te he estado siguiendo desde que dejaste Mystic Falls – comentó con vergüenza la rubia.

– Perfecto, sigues sin mejorar – Nora lanzó las palabras con desdén, y fueron como dardos con verbena para su ex novia – ya te he dicho todo, me pareció que quedó claro – finalizó.

Rápida como un rayo, Mary Louise salió de aquel lugar. Casi al mismo tiempo las lágrimas de la pelinegra desbordaban nuevamente sus ojos.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde el celular de la pelinegra comenzó a sonar de forma insistente, quitándola de un profundo sueño. De mala gana lo tomó y sin mirar de quién se trataba contestó el llamado.

– Más te vale tener una buena razón para quitarme de mi siesta – bufó molesta.

– Si, lo siento pero tu ex novia/ex familia/ex compañera de grupo decidió que desquitarse conmigo sería un bonito juego – la voz de Bonnie llegó a través del teléfono – y ya que te estás quedando en mi habitación pensé tal vez que podrías venir aquí y patearle el trasero – lanzó una exclamación ahogada y comenzó a hablar con los dientes apretados – perdón, quise decir a tener una charla de reconciliación.

– Voy en camino.

Nora tomó prestada una remera de Bonnie para el hechizo localizador y resultó que, después de todo, a Mary Louise si le interesa seguir una carrera universitaria.

Llegó a la Universidad de Whitmore y vagó por sus pasillos, para encontrarlas finalmente en el aula de Biología avanzada. Bonnie tenía su torso y sus manos atadas a una silla, mientras su cabeza colgaba incómodamente hacia delante, claramente estaba inconsciente. Su ex estaba de pie junto a una ventana, mirando hacia afuera.

– Te has tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí por esta insignificante bruja – casi escupió Mary Louise – ¿es que están saliendo ustedes dos? ¿Te gusta ella verdad? – dijo mientras se giraba para caminar en dirección a la joven Bennett.

– Ya déjala ir Mary Lou, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto – había una tranquilidad en su voz que resultaba irritante.

– ¡No has contestado mi pregunta! – gritó furiosa la rubia – ¿Ustedes están saliendo ahora?

– Si así fuera ¿Cuál es el problema? Tú has decido alejarme de ti en el momento en el que elegiste a Julian. Lily... Lily murió por su culpa y tú ni siquiera has ido a su funeral. No te has despedido de la persona que te cobijó...

– Beau tampoco fue – la cortó.

– Pero él si se despidió – contraatacó la pelinegra, al mismo tiempo que hacía levitar los pupitres para lanzárselos encima. Desató rápidamente a Bonnie pero un dolor insoportable se filtró en su cabeza, haciéndolas caer a ambas al piso. La bruja seguía sin reaccionar, y Nora encontró las fuerzas para salir corriendo de allí. Con su ex sobre sus talones se dirigió a un aula lindante y al entrar Mary Louise tuvo inmediatamente otra pila de pupitres sobre ella.

– ¡Ya deja de hacer eso! – le gritó.

– No me dejas otra opción Mary Lou. Bonnie no tiene lugar entre nuestros problemas.

– Pues a mí me parecería que sí, estás quedándote con ella. En una habitación… a solas – haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras levantó sus cejas insinuante – ¿Quién sabe lo que sucede allí?

– ¿A ti nunca te importa otra cosa que no seas tú misma? ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí?

– Yo si confío en ti Nora – la rubia comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella – ¿Es que no te das cuenta cuánto me asusta la idea de perderte? Sé que a veces tomo malas decisiones, pero sin ti estoy perdida – su mirada estaba aguada – ¿Podrías volver conmigo por favor?

– No, no puedo ¿Por qué no ves que me cortas el aire? Realmente quiero ir a la Universidad, si quieres que vuelva contigo debes darme mi espacio – le dijo la ojiverde – y también debes aprender a confiar en mí, entre Bonnie y yo no ocurre nada porque ella no es mi tipo, y yo no soy el suyo.

– Perdóname – le pidió Mary Louise, con los ojos clavados en el suelo, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más porque se vio arremetida contra la pared. Nora la estaba besando bruscamente y ella no tardó en responder entrelazando sus lenguas, al mismo tiempo que sus manos se recorrían por completo. Nora no dudó en arrancar la blusa de su compañera y tocar cada centímetro de piel que tuvo bajo la yema de sus dedos.

– Espera – la ojiazul detuvo las manos de Nora y la miró con un perversa sonrisa – juguemos, como a ti te gusta – la pelinegra con mucha prisa fue en busca de dos pupitres, que las herejes utilizaron para sentarse enfrentadas.

Mary Lou aprovechó su falta de remera para deslizar sus manos por sus pechos descubriéndolos del sujetador. Apretó y retorció sus pezones al tiempo que su cara comenzaba a distorsionarse en una mueca de placer. Nora, que no podía quitar los ojos de ella, soltó un gemido ahogado y estuvo a punto de perder. Sin embargo no se rindió tan fácil y se puso de pie para bajar con parsimonia sus braguitas, que tiró hacia el pupitre de su novia. Se sentó, ahora, sobre la mesa abriendo descaradamente sus piernas y levantando su falda, dejando su intimidad a la vista de la rubia, que casi pierde sus ojos.

La ojiazul también dejó el pupitre para quitarse el pantalón, sin embargo arrastró junto a sus bragas, mientras que Nora se quitaba la blusa y no podía evitar morderse los labios.

Su novia, completamente desnuda, la imitó sentándose sobre la mesa. Pero la dejó sin aire al momento en el que dos de sus dedos se introdujeron en su boca para descender lentamente, dejando un camino húmedo por los pechos y el estómago de la muchacha. Mary Lou miró con una amplia sonrisa a Nora justo antes de meter sus dedos en lo más profundo de su intimidad y empezar a bombear con fuerza.

Eso fue demasiado para la pelinegra, así que no le importó perder, y tan rápido como pudo se arrodilló frente a su novia para reemplazar las manos con su boca. Mordió, chupó y estimuló con sus propios dedos el sexo de la rubia, deleitándose con los sonidos que ésta emitía. Cuando Mary Louise no pudo contenerse se aferró con fuerza a los cabellos negros de Nora, para acercarla a su feminidad. Dio un último grito y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones de su reciente orgasmo, mientras su novia bebía orgullosamente los jugos que ella misma había provocado. Una vez que terminó se levantó y comenzó a vestirse.

– ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Mary Louise perpleja.

– Voy a llevarte a casa para terminar esto – contestó Nora – en cualquier momento podría llegar alguien y no tengo intenciones de dar un espectáculo para nadie más que para ti – Mary Lou se sonrojó y se puso en marcha para recoger su ropa. Podría disfrutar por el resto del día de su amor.

* * *

Bonnie despertó media hora después sintiendo que su cabeza iba a explotar y con sus muñecas adoloridas. Se sentó lentamente, manteniendo esa posición por unos minutos hasta recuperarse. Cuando pudo observar, se dio cuenta que parecía que habían puesto el aula patas arriba, pero no tenía la fuerza necesaria para acomodarlos y decidió que sería mejor salir rápidamente de allí antes de tener algún problema.

Sin embargo cuando llegó a su habitación no esperaba encontrarse con aquello. Los muebles estaban revueltos, una cama totalmente deshecha y una blusa junto a una falda echadas por el suelo, medio rasgadas que definitivamente no le pertenecían a ella. Buscó rastros de sangre, mas no encontró nada sospechoso, hasta que recordó las ropas que traían puestas Nora y Mary Louise. Entonces Bonnie decidió que no tenía intenciones de descubrir que es lo que había ocurrido allí si ella hubiera llegado solo unos minutos atrás.


End file.
